todos estos años
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: alice esta preocupada porque piensa que shun esta enamorado de otra chica y le da miedo decirle lo que siente pero no sabe que tqambien siente lo mismo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, jeje perdón por hacer tan corto el de un globo pero es que ese se trata de mi vida y pues unas partes eran inventadas bueno pero de ahora en adelante espero hacerlos mas largos y con muchos mas problemas**

**(En esta parte les pondré a mis autoras favoritas que estarán involucradas)**

**Alicelove001: AL (es que no pude poner a Alice porque pues serian dos Alice)**

**Bumburny: BB (perdón pero fue lo único que pensé)**

**Konan-roía: konan**

**Sakari1495: sakari**

**Arisu- bakugan: Arisu**

**Shion-Kazami: Shion**

**Bueno ya aquí comenzamos**

Eran las dos de la tarde y todas las chicas estaban en el restaurante.

Sakari con un libro entre las manos, konan hablando con AL, BB pensando en un nuevo fic, mirra, julie y runo peleando (digamos que mirra trato de separarlas pero acabo en medio) Arisu y Shion mirando divertidas la pelea, Sandy (yo) hablando consigo misma(es que como mis hermanas me ignoran termino hablando sola) y Alice con una cara de preocupación a lo que Sakari y Sandy se dieron cuenta y le preguntaron

Sakari: que tienes Alice

Sandy: si porque con esa cara

Alice: a no nada chicas estoy bien

Sakari y Sandy: Alice

Alice: esta bien es que yo pensaba decirle a Shun lo que siento por el. . .

Arisu: pero te da miedo

AL: y crees que no siente lo mismo

Konan:o tal vez piensas que alguna vez le gustaste pero termino eso

BB: y también lo extrañas mucho

Alice: pero como saben todo eso

Todas(menos Alice y las otras 3 que pelean): Alice somos escritoras, autoras o como se diga

Dan: y te preocupa que le guste fabia

Todas:¡como rayos entraste aquí!

Dan: pero no me griten, acabo de llegar

Sandy: chicas es hora de que dan respire por un tubo

Dan: esperen chicas no me hagan esto

BB: esperen chicas tengo una idea podemos usar a dan como nuestro _informador_

Todas: gran idea

Dan: no entiendo

Shion: a ver tarado tu nos dirás de que le gusta Shun que si le gusta Alice

Konan: o esa hija de perra fabia

AL: aunque lo mas probable es que le guste Alice

Arisu: gran idea chicas tengo un gran plan

Sakari: ¿yo puedo golpear a dan?

Sandy: si

Konan: por mi bien

AL: por mi esta bien

BB: si quieres

Shion: claro

Sakari: súper dan esto te dolerá

Dan: oye en la cara no en la cara no EN LA CARA NO

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO PERDONEN SI ESCRIBI ALGO OFENSIVO HACIA LAS AUTORAS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

Konan: oigan si dan mete la pata lo puedo golpear

Shion: porque no

Sandy: no hay ningún problema

AL: claro

Arisu: nadie te detiene

Konan: genial oigan esperen un minuto y Alice ella estaba aquí

Sandy: rayos se escapo cuando Sakari golpeaba a dan

BB: y Sakari

Sandy: creo que con Alice

Shion: oigan no creen que deberíamos separar a runo, mirra y julie

Arisu: tienes razón

En eso las chicas separaron a las "peleadoras" [Carlos: chiste malo- Sandy: en serio Carlos ya no te metas- Carlos: te oreo- Sandy: tu me chokis-] y fueron a buscar a las desaparecidas

**Con Alice y Sakari**

Sakari: pero que te preocupa se vale intentar

Alice: para ti es fácil decirlo tu puedes hacerlo todo

Sakari: porque lo dices

Alice: porque eres tu

Sakari: ¿eso es bueno? No importa yo quiero saber por que no quieres intentarlo

Alice: tengo miedo

Sakari: Alice puede que también tu le gustes mira inténtalo y veras lo que pasa

Alice: pero. . .

Sakari: sin peros vamos con las chicas para escuchar el plan de Arisu

Alice: esta bien

Todas las demás encontraron a las chicas y corrieron tras ellas

Sandy: no vuelvan a desaparecer no es muy fácil encontrarlas

AL: solo buscamos en una tienda y aquí

Sandy: si pero soy floja XD

Todas:-.-

Arisu: bueno ya que estamos todas comencemos la primera parte de mi plan y es enviar a dan con Shun

Dan: rayos

Runo: mira nos ayudas o. . .

Dan: las ayudo las ayudo las ayudo pero aleja tu mano o tu puño

Arisu: bueno dan lo que harás es que descubras quien le gusta Shun pero descúbrelo poco a poco

Dan: esta bien

Arisu: y nosotras transformaremos a Alice

Alice: esperen como que transformación

Arisu: si primero te llevaremos a tiendas después a ver zapatos y después a la estética

Alice: será un día largo

Julie: SI VAMOS ES MI ESPECIALIDAD

Konan: yo iré con dan por si le da miedo "ayudarlo a la fuerza"

Todas: claro

AL: yo voy quiero ver como dejas a dan y si me permites yo también lo quiero golpear

Konan: si nos vemos después chicas

**En casa de marucho**

Konan: que esperas dan

Dan: pero el me golpea

AL: te va peor con nosotras

Dan: tienes razón ya voy

Después de eso dan entro a la sala donde Shun se encontraba solo y cerro la puerta pero AL y konan escuchaban pegadas a la pared

Dan: hola Shun oye te quiero preguntar algo

Shun: no quiero ver tu colección de patos

Dan: pero como sabes eso

Shun: porque esta en tu cuarto en una vitrina junto a tu colección de juguetes en forma de comida y la colección de pelo de todos los que conoces como de AL, konan, BB, Sakari, Arisu, Shion, mirra, julie, Alice, Ace, Barón, fabia, ren, komba, Klaus y no se quien mas a y recuérdame alejarme de ti cuando tengas tijeras

En eso se escucharon unas risas femeninas pero después miraron preocupadas su pelo las chicas tras la pared

Dan: bueno eso no era lo que quería preguntarte

Shun: y tampoco quiero saber cuanta comida cabe en tu boca

Dan: 40 tacos, 20 pastelillos y 19 helados pero ese no es el punto yo quería preguntarte que quien te gusta

Shun (ruborizado): por que preguntas eso

Dan: tengo esa duda por que aunque sea tu mejor amigo no me has dicho eso

Shun: dime quien te gusta

Dan: pues yo… ehm… a mi… me… GUSTA RUNO

Shun: no me tenías que decir pero creo que te gusta runo

Dan: te odio bueno ya quien te gusta

Shun: una chica

En eso dan se cayo tipo anime

Dan: ya no seas tan… no seas tan Shun

Shun: ¿?

Dan: como sea ya dime quien te gusta

Shun (sarcasmo): estoy perdidamente enamorado de fabia no crees

En eso dos voces femeninas gritaban de enojo a lo que los dos chicos fueron a ver

Konan: estas loco por que te gusta esa perra

Shun: ustedes no entienden yo quería decir…

AL: eres un estúpido Shun Kazami

Shun: CHICAS CALMENSE A MI ME GUSTA ALICE

Konan: que bien actúas AL se la creyó

AL: al igual que tu si parecías furiosa bueno hay que ir con las chicas

Shun: esperen eso es trampa OIGAN ESPEREN

AL: pero que quieres ahora

Shun: no le digan a Alice

Konan: por que

Shun: por que me da miedo que no sienta lo mismo

AL: asi o mas tonto

Konan: ella te ama tarado

Shun: si como no como si les fuera a creer

AL: alguna vez te hemos engañado

Shun: me acaban de hacer trampa haya adentro para decirles lo que siento

Konan: buen punto pero sabemos lo que decimos

Al: ella tiene razón

Shun: esta bien confió en ustedes pero tienen que prometerme que no le dirán

Konan y AL (resignadas): esta bien

Konan: Shun espera tengo una idea como en una hora ve al centro comercial

Shun: esta bien pero para que OIGAN DIGANME PARA QUE

Las chicas se fueron con las demás y se sorprendieron a ver el gran cambio de Alice

BB: que les parece

Konan: como le hicieron

Alice tenia un vestido violeta hasta las rodillas de tirantes, estaba un poco maquillada pero parecía totalmente natural, unos _flats _blancos con rosa y una diadema negra y su cabello estaba bien cortado y pues su estilo normal del pelo pero con una boina blanca

Alice: y que opinan

AL: estas hermosa

Konan: espera eres Alice

Alice: que graciosa eh

En eso konan miro su reloj y vio que había pasado una hora después de hablar con Shun

Konan le susurro a AL: ya viene

Shun: para que me que…

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTO A POR CIERTO ESTE SE CENTRO ALICELOVE001,(AL PRINCIPIO)ARISU-BAKUGAN Y KONAN-ROIA PERO EN LOS PROXIMOS SE CENTRARAN EN OTRAS NO SE PREOCUPEN XD**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan: por que no escribes sobre mi**

**Sandy: dame 10 razones por las cuales deba hacerlo y que yo las acepte**

**Dan: Mejor me callo y sigamos**

Shun: para que me que. . .

Shun estaba casi babeando al mirar a Alice tras BB y Sakari

Alice: Shun que te pasa estas bien

Pero Shun no contestaba por tal razón que dan lo empezó a golpear pero no contestaba pero las chicas sabían como despertarlo

Arisu: chicas a la una a las dos y a las tres

Todas: ¡SHUN!

En eso Shun se sobresalto y cayó al piso

Shun: que me paso que hago en el piso

Dan: nada que eres un completo idiota y no reaccionabas

Konan: oigan chicas no pude golpear a dan ahora puedo

Todas: claro

En eso konan lo empezó a golpear pero sin darse cuenta las demás Sakari y BB se habían llevado a Shun

Sakari: Shun por que rayos no le dices nada a Alice

Shun: pues es que yo…

BB: Alice te quiere

Shun: ya lo se pero…

Sakari: como que lo sabes

Dijo Sakari tras golpearlo

Shun: por que rayos nadie me deja terminar lo que digo por que

Sakari: lo siento ya que querías decir

Shun: que ya sabia pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría

BB: pues el mejor momento será cuando VAYAMOS A LA PLAYA

Sakari: te gusta la playa verdad BB

BB: si mucho

Shun: lo creen pero

Sakari: sin peros la razón es clara tienes sentimientos (susurrando) aunque pensaba que era desalmado

Shun: te escuche pero tienes razón

BB:¿¡que eres un desalmado!

Shun: NO que el mejor momento es en la playa

Sakari: vez tengo la razón

BB: un problema: fabia

Sakari: en realidad dos: fabia y masquerade

Shun: necesito su ayuda

Sakari: tengo una idea hoy las chicas pensábamos ir al karaoke y tengo la canción perfecta para que la cantes bueno tienes 3 opciones lo mejor de mi vida eres tu de Ricky Martin, i like it de enrique iglesias que cantaras con Ace(la partes de wisin y yandel) o el amor de tito el bambino

Shun: no lo se

BB: nosotras escogemos

En eso las dos chicas se juntaron y empezaron a considerar las opciones

BB: cantaras. . .

Sakari: lo mejor de mi vida eres tu ya se que Ricky Martin es del orto bando pero esa canción me gusta [bueno en realidad a mi si pero no se si a Sakari-san le guste]

Shun: debí escogerla yo

BB: nos vale asi que vamos que ya casi es hora a una cosa más cuando la cantes se la dedicaras a Alice

Shun: vamos a ver si puedo

**En el karaoke**

Sandy: chicas tardaron mucho donde se habían ido todos estamos aquí

Konan: Shun te cuidado dan te esta buscando con unas tijeras

AL. Bien chicas primero cada uno escogerá una canción y después lo haremos por parejas están de acuerdo

Todos: SI

Shun (susurrando): perfecto

AL: una cosa mas las parejas serán de un chico y una chica

Todos: QUE

AL: ay por dios admitan que quieren hacerlo

Sandy: ya cálmense será muy divertido es mas Sakari y yo escogeremos las parejas

Todos: QUE

Sandy: llorones ya será divertido

Todos: esta bien

Sandy: Sakari tu escoge a los primero

Sakari (pensando):* para no ser mala escogeré una pareja antes de Shun y Alice* konan con nagato [lo pensé por que estoy viendo Naruto shippuden n.n] y cantaran bueno eso ya ustedes lo escogen pero no significa que a los demás lo dejaremos pasar eh

Sandy: AL con kongua [mi amiga me pidió que lo pusiera es que así se llama un amigo que es casi como mi primo. Por cierto es alto de pelo negro, ojos cafés y es muy guapo] y ustedes escogen su canción

Sakari: julie y Billy ustedes escogen

Sandy: runo y dan y cantaran [buahahahaha yo escogeré] things i`ll never say de avril lavigne

Sakari: Ace y mirra y cantaran mine de Taylor swift

Y asi las chicas pusieron las parejas hasta que. . .

Sakari: Shun y Alice cantaran la de Taylor swift love story que también se puede cambiar a la versión de davedays

Y todos pasaron (como los demás no son importantes solo pondré la letra de love story)

**Love story - Taylor swift(también escuchen la versión davedays)**

**We were both young when I first saw you,**

**I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.**

**I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.**

**I see the lights,**

**See the party the ball gowns.**

**I see you make your way through the crowd,**

**You say hello**

**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quite because we're dead if they know**

**So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess**

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

**Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is**

**This love is difficult, but its real,**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,**

**I was tired of waiting,**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.**

**He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring**

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and thats all you know**

**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress**

**Its a love story baby, just say yes**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Todos empezaron a chiflar y aplaudir porque Shun y Alice habían terminado demasiado juntos pero muchas chicas del público empezaban a odiar a Alice por quedar tan cerca de Shun y le empezaban a gritar cosas "agradables" a Alice

AL: bien ahora vamos a hacerlo solos

Todos ya habían pasado solo quedaban Alice y Shun

Shun: pasa tu primero Alice

Alice: creo que si

Shun: y cual cantaras

Alice: enamorada a y una cosa mas para que no me maten tus fans te la dedico a ti

Susurro Alice antes de subir rápidamente al escenario a lo que sorprendió al peli negro y empezó a cantar

**Miranda-enamorada**

**Al momento de ser realista**

**Nunca me consideré una especialista**

**Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió**

**Sé exactamente cómo sucedió**

**Mi corazón palpitaba**

**Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba**

**Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar**

**Debo decir que no me fue tan mal**

**Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado**

**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió**

**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces**

**Ahora estoy mucho mejor!**

**Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido**

**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí**

**Si al final de cuentas**

**Él era mi recompensa...**

**Que suerte que nunca me fuí**

**Yo nunca fui muy afortunada**

**Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban**

**Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar**

**Y nadie me venía a consolar**

**Ahora estoy como loca**

**Pensando que voy a comerle la boca**

**Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor**

**Y someterlo al más hermoso amor**

**Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado**

**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió**

**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces**

**Ahora estoy mucho mejor!**

**Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido**

**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí**

**Si al final de cuentas**

**Él era mi recompensa...**

**Que suerte que nunca me fui.**

Todos se habían quedado con la boca mas que abierta por la increíble voz que tenia Alice en especial Shun y sentía algo que solo pasaba cuando estaba con Alice

Alice: y que te pareció

Shun: eres la mejor cantante del mundo Alice

Alice: en serio bueno es tu turno

Shun solo asintió y subió

Shun: antes de empezar esta se la dedico a Alice que es quien acaba de cantar pero también quiero avisar que serán dos canciones

Después de que esto llegara a los oídos de Sakari estaba sorprendida de que no le diera pena en lo **absoluto**

**Ricky Martin – lo mejor de mi vida eres tu**

**Yo me siento al fin feliz**

**La tristeza no es para mí**

**Y que me importa lo que viví**

**Si me regalan el futuro**

**No lo quiero sin ti.**

**Hay no me digas no**

**Si escondes algo dámelo**

**Porque llego la hora**

**De estar conmigo**

**Pues el destino**

**Así lo escribió.**

**Si es amor**

**Abrázame con ganas**

**Si no lo es**

**Tal vez será mañana**

**Estando juntos**

**Mi mundo se llena de luz**

**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.**

**Terere e e terere e e (x3)**

**Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir (quiero ir)**

**De Buenos Aires hasta Madrid (hay, ole)**

**Y sin dormirnos pa´ acabar con Paris**

**Te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir**

**Hay no me digas no**

**Si escondes algo dámelo**

**Porque llego la hora**

**De estar conmigo**

**Pues el destino**

**Así lo escribió.**

**Si es amor**

**Abrázame con ganas**

**Si no lo es**

**Tal vez será mañana**

**Estando juntos**

**Mi mundo se llena de luz**

**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.**

**(Terere e e terere e e (x6) )**

**Eres tu, dame damelo baby, eres tu**

**Lo mejor, lo mejor… eres tu**

**Suéltate el pelo y juega entre las olas (entre las olas)**

**Sobre la arena a la orilla del mar (orilla del mar)**

**Prepárate que la noche no perdona**

**Ven que nos vamos, en marcha otra vez**

**(Mañana mañana)**

**(Si escondes algo dámelo)**

**Porque llego la hora**

**De estar conmigo**

**Pues el destino**

**Así lo escribió.**

**Si es amor (amor)**

**Abrázame con ganas (con ganas)**

**Si no lo es**

**Tal vez será mañana (mañana mañana)**

**Estando juntos**

**Mi mundo se llena de luz**

**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.**

**Woa eres tu woa**

**(terere terere ee)**

**Lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de mi vida eres tu**

**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú**

**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú**

**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú**

**Dame damelo baby**

**Puede ser – el canto del loco**

**No sé si quedan amigos **

**y si existe el amor, **

**si puedo contar contigo **

**para hablar de dolor, **

**si existe alguien que escuche **

**cuando alzo la voz **

**y no sentirme solo. **

**Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol **

**puede ser que el mal domine tus horas o **

**que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor, **

**puede ser que el malo sea hoy. **

**naces y vives solo **

**naces y vives solo **

**naces y vives solo hoy **

**Voy haciendo mis planes **

**voy sabiendo quien soy, **

**voy buscando mi parte **

**voy logrando el control, **

**van jugando contigo **

**van rompiendo tu amor, **

**van dejándote solo **

**naces y vives solo **

**naces y vives solo **

**naces y vives solo hoy **

**Algo puede mejorar, **

**algo que pueda encontrar **

**algo que me de ese aliento **

**que me ayude a imaginar **

**y yo lo quiero lograr, **

**ya no quiero recordar, **

**y darle tiempo a este momento **

**que me ayude a superar **

**que me de tu sentimiento. **

**Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol **

**puede ser que el mal domine tus horas o **

**que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor, **

**puede ser que el malo sea hoy. **

**Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol **

**puede ser que el mar domine tus horas o **

**que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor, **

**Algo puede mejorar, **

**algo que pueda encontrar **

**que me ayude a imaginar **

**Y yo lo quiero lograr**

**CONTINUARA**

**LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS GRACIAS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí sigo a por cierto gracias por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz**

Cuando Shun termino de cantar bajo y una manada de chicas locas corrieron hacia el a lo que puso a Alice celosa pero no lo quería admitir a lo que Shion se dio cuenta que estaba junto a ella

Shion: oigan chicas afuera esta. . . esta jesse mccartney

Todas las chicas salieron corriendo

Alice:¿jesse mccartney?

Shion: fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente mejor vamos a ayudar a Shun que esta como plasta en el piso

Alice: tienes razón

Ambas chicas corrieron hasta donde estaba su amigo medio muerto

Alice: Shun estas bien

Shion: traeré un doctor- mintió para dejar a los dos solos

Shun: que paso solo me acuerdo de una manada de toros locos en contra mía

Alice: si pero no eran toros eran chicas

Shun: no cambia mucho

Alice: que dijiste

Shun: no me refiero a ti me refiero a las locas fans

Alice: a esta bien

Shun: te tengo que decir algo Alice

Alice: si que pasa

Shun: yo te. . .

Cuando Shun estaba a punto de decir la mas importante palabra que cambiaria su vida Alice había desaparecido y se escucho un grito

Alice:¡ayúdenme fabia me lleva!

Pero solo Shun la había escuchado pero no sabía de donde había sido el grito

Shun: chicos fabia se llevo a Alice

Shion: pero como

Arisu: estaba contigo

Konan: como no te diste cuenta

AL: baboso

BB: no lo puedo creer Shun Kazami

Sakari: ya déjenlo después planeamos la v3enganza ahora hay que encontrar a Alice

Sandy: si pero no sabemos por donde buscar ya se tengo una idea dan ve aca

Dan: que pasa

Sandy: quieres que te de un helado de tres pisos con chocolate y chispas

Dan:SIII

Sandy: entonces busca a Alice

Dan: pero yo no se como

Sandy: seguro si no recuerdo tienes un localizador GPS para que no te pierdas

Dan (avergonzado): si pero en que sirve eso

Sandy: si le cambio unos cables y le muevo unas cosas será un localizador de personas el único problema es que necesito un poco de pelo de Alice

Konan y AL: DAN TIENE UNA COLECCIÓN DE PELO

Sandy: perfecto

Dan: no les daré nada

Shion: ya no seas llorón y ayúdanos

Sakari: si además es por una amiga

Arisu: la mejor amiga de RUNO

Runo: yo que

Dan: esta bien

Runo: pero yo que

BB: no hay tiempo tenemos que buscar a Alice

Después de unos 30 minutos los chicos empezaron la búsqueda

Shion: según esto Alice esta en el bosque

Konan: por que siempre fabia esconde a la gente en el bosque

AL: esta loca

Shion: ES AHÍ

Sandy derribo la puerta con ayuda de Sakari

Shun: ALICE

Fabia: vaya, vaya la banda de autoras y los peleadores

Shion: que hiciste con Alice

Konan: si perra pendeja donde esta nuestra amiga

Fabia: en serio creerían que seia tan fácil primero pasen sobre mi

Konan: me mata la tentación puedo

Sandy: mejor entre todos

Sakari: una… dos… tres

Todos saltaron sobre fabia y la dejaron inconsciente

BB: si te vuelves a meter te matamos

AL: dan ten unas tijeras córtale el pelo para su sorpresa

Dan: SI ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO

Todos entraron y vieron a Alice sangrando

Shun: ALICE

Todos miraban la trágica escena pero en un momento Alice recobraba la consciencia

Alice: que paso

Shun: Alice estas bien

Arisu: que paso

Alice: miren esto fue lo que paso…

(FLASH BACK)

FABIA: A VER NIÑA ESTUPIDA A MI NO ME QUITAS A SHUN

ALICE: Shun TE ODIA ERES LA PEOR DEL MUNDO

FABIA: GRACIAS POR TU HALAGO

Alice: ERES UNA ESTUPIDA PENDEJA

FABIA: CALLATE

Fabia llena de la rabia soltó un golpe y una patada que dejo inconsciente y sangrando a Alice

( fin de FLASH BACK)

Sakari: la matare

Shion: te ayudo

Sandy: las ayudo

Alice: amigas mejor la venganza después de regresar a la playa y cuando regresemos a la escuela

Todos: esta bien

Arisu: entonces tengo la primera pare del plan

Todos: ARISU

Arisu: esta bien

BB: oigan vamos a ver como dejo dan a fabia

Todos: si

Todos salieron y se mataron de la risa al ver como habían dejado a fabia

Sakari: peo… pero como le pusiste el pelo azul y blanco y como la dejaste con un peinado militar

Dan: con este tinte que traía

Todos pararon de reír y miraron extrañados a dan

Dan: oye era para hacerle una broma a kongua por que ayer me puso un pescado en mi pantalón

Sandy: deja a mi primo

Dan: pero si no lo es

Sandy: si lo es

Alice: no peleen con runo y julie es suficiente

Dan y Sandy: esta bien

**Una semana después**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Perdón si es muy corto es que tengo corto circuito de imaginación y me seque y estoy en un problema amoroso que mis amigas me metieron**

**Angie: a ti te gusta Alan**

**Sandy: cállate**

**Angie: te gusta te gusta lo amas lo amas lo amas lo amas**

**Sandy: calla o terminas en el hospital**

**Angie: ok me callo**

**Dejen reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una semana después**

BB: si al fin vamos a la playa

Todos los peleadores y las autoras estaba en un avión de marucho en rumbo a la playa, todos con algo que hacer: Sakari con el tercer libro de la semana, BB viendo la escena que habían hecho sus amigas, runo y julie peleando (que sorpresa no), AL y konan dándole duro a dan por que se había acabado los dulces, Arisu viendo la golpiza en contra de dan, Shion pensando como salir del problema en el que se había metido(no lo diré solo digamos que dejo que un hijo de el oficial de la policía termino en el hospital y buscan a la culpable). Alice mirando perdidamente un punto en la ventana, Ace coqueteando con mirra, marucho viendo la escena de sus amigos, Sandy viendo Naruto (me gusta XD) y Shun al parecer preocupado por que Alice estaba muy pensativa

Shun: Alice estas bien

Alice: ¿mhm? A estoy viendo las nubes donde los ángeles nos vigilan

Shun escucho esto y se sentó junto a ella

Shun: te gusta ver el cielo

Alice: si además se que ahí están mis padres y mi abuelo

Shun: lo siento

Alice: esta bien

Shun: oye Alice quisiera saber si tu…

Kato: amo marucho ya llegamos

Runo: y donde nos quedaremos

Marucho: en las playa de mis papas

Todos:¿¡QUE!

Después de dejar a marucho sordo todos bajaron y fueron por su maleta

AL: y como nos pondremos en los cuartos

Konan: que sea de un chico y una chica

Todos:NOOO

Konan: uy que delicados

Sakari: bueno todos escojan su pareja

Todos ya tenían su pareja, uno que otro si fue de hombre y chica pero los demás por brutos no quisieron

Arisu: esta bien todos a dormir

Todos: si

Shion: bien hasta mañana

BB: bien

Todos en sus habitaciones ya estaban dormidos excepto dos personas: Shun y Alice, Shun compartía con dan pero este roncaba peor que pie grande y Alice no podía por preocupación así que Alice decidió dar un paseo por la playa pero al salir se escuchaban los ronquidos de todos en especial los de dan

Alice: pobre de Shun

Después de reírse de lo ultimo que dijo fue directo a la playa, mientras que en el cuarto de Shun, el peli negro se habia hartado y decidió ir directo a la playa y logro divisar a la chica en medio de la oscuridad

Shun: que linda noche no crees

Alice: SHUN me espantaste

Shun: no sabía que era tan feo

Alice: jaja no es por eso

Shun: mejor hay que sentarnos en la arena

Alice: si será bueno

Shun: oye Alice quisiera saber si yo a ti…

Alice: si tu a mi que

Shun: que si yo te gusto

Alice: no se esto te lo contesta

Alice se acerco a Shun y lo beso tiernamente pero Shun lo profundizo y poco a poco la recostó en la arena pero se separaron por falta de aire

Alice: eso te contesto

Shun: tal vez

Alice: te amo Shun

Shun: yo también te amo

Ellos se quedaron mucho tiempo pero no sabían que dos adolecentes los estaba espiando

**CONTINUARA…**

**KUMI: NO CREES QUE ES MUY CORTO**

**SANDY: CALLATE KUMI, BUENO ELLA ES MI SUBCONCIENTE DE FANFICTION COMO MUCHOS, ELLA ME OBLIGO**

**KUMI: PERO LO TENIAS QUE SEGUIR**

**SANDY: CALLATE KUMI**

**DAN: KUMI TIENE RAZON**

**SANDY: LARGATE O VERAS**

**DAN: ESTA BIEN**

**SANDY: BUENO SI ES MUY CORTO PERO ESPERO PODER SEGUIR PRONTO COMO YA DIJE TENGO CORTO CIRCUITO DE IMAGINACION Y PROBLEMA AMOROSO ME DESPIDO AMOR Y PAZ**

**KUMI: Y UNO MÁS**

**SANDY: CALLATE KUMI**

**KUMI: MALVADA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien pues descubrí que el amor de mi vida tiene novia esta s mi única deshaogacion (nota mental odio a Priscila) bien comencemos**

Ellos se quedaron mucho tiempo pero no sabían que dos adolecentes los estaba espiando

Fabia: ARGH! Como odio a Alice

Masquerade: calmate todo a su paso

Fabia: pero cuando empezamos

Masquerade: TODO A SU PASO

Fabia: PERO NO ME GRITES

**Mientras con Shun y Alice**

Shun: te propongo algo

Alice: que cosa

Shun: todo lo que estemos aquí vendremos de noche a escondidas de todos

Alice:¡ perfecto!

Shun: esta bien pero ya es muy tarde será mejor que regresemos

Alice: esta bien

**Al día siguiente**

Alice se había levantado antes que todos o era lo que pensaba, en eso salió de su cuarto para darle una sorpresa a Shun pero se encontró con Sakari y Shion

Sakari: Alice que haces

Shion: a donde vas

Alice: bueno pues verán yo iba en dirección al cuarto de… julie

Sakari: pero el de julie esta del otro lado a donde vas solo están los de Shun y dan, Barón y Ace, Billy y joe, Sandy y kumi[kumi: ja ves me quieres- Sandy:¬¬]…

Shion: espera VAS AL CUARTO DE SHUN

Alice: como lo sabes

Shion: es en serio yo solo bromeaba

Sakari: pasa algo que no sepamos

Alice: pues ayer…

La chica se rindió y le conto a sus amigas lo que había pasado

Sakari y Shion: QUE

Alice: eso paso

Sakari.: Mejor me pongo feliz

Shion: snif que lindo

Después Sandy y Kumi se habían levantado por el grito que habían hecho las otras chicas bueno en realidad Kumi despertó a Sandy pues esta era de sueño pesado (je je)

Kumi: que paso por que gritan

Sandy ( medio dormida): si lo que ella dijo

Shion: pues verán Alice y Shun…

Alice: mejor yo lo cuento puesto eso me paso

Shion: esta bien

Alice conto la historia y Kumi estaba de que no lo creía pero Sandy no había escuchado nada pues esta dormía peor que un oso en invierno [Kumi: ja espero que Sandy no se de cuenta- Sandy: tu crees]

Alice: bueno tengo que ir con Shun nos vemos

Todas: oye Alice espera tenemos preguntas OYE ALICE ESPERA

Alice estaba casi corriendo pero al fin había llegado a la habitación de Shun y se escucho unos largos y fuertes ronquidos de parte da dan y pensaba tocar la puerta pero con los ronquidos quien lo escucharía así que entro a la habitación

Alice: ¿Shun estas despierto?

Pero no contestaron y ella se acerco a donde estaba su amado y vio que tenía tapones en los oídos y estaba profundamente dormido y ella le dio un dulce beso en los labios y despertó

Shun: Alice que haces aquí

Alice: pues vine a ver a dan y ver como roncaba

Shun (bromeando): si claro ahora me engañas con mi mejor amigo

Alice: pues vine a misión imposible: quitarle su chocolate para dárselo a las chicas

Shun: si eso será imposible pero esto no

En eso la beso apasionadamente pero unas voces femeninas que venían de afuera los interrumpieron

Todas: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Alice: chicas que hacen ahí espiando

AL: pues por aquí pasábamos y tu sabes no

Konan: si Alice tu sabes no

Shun: si como no en esta casa ya no hay privacidad

Shion: cállate disque ninja

Shun: OTRA VEZ CON ESO

Shion: si algún problema

Alice: chicos ya basta me es suficiente con julie y runo

Shion y Shun: esta bien

**Mas tarde**

Dan: entonces ustedes son novios

Sakari: eres tonto que no escuchaste

Arisu: si además te tengo una cita con doña puñetazo por comerte mis dulces

Dan:*gulp* creo que correré

Arisu: si corre pero te encontrare

BB: bueno mientras ellos se corretean vamos a la playa

Todos: SIIII

BB: pues vamos no hay tiempo

Todos corrieron pero Alice quedaba pensando

Shun: Alice estas bien

Alice: ¿eh? A claro solo tuve como un presentimiento que pasaría algo como si os fueran a aparecer alguien

Shun: calma si alguien te llegara a lastimar yo te protegeré y también a los turistas que te vean

Alice: Shun no estés celoso si yo te amo a ti

Shun: demuéstralo

Alice suspiro (bromeando obviamente) y lo beso (hasta se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlo jajá) y Shun la cargo y se la llevo así a la playa **[Kumi: espera que paso con dan- Sandy: o que te esperes desesperada-] **mientras Arisu ya había alcanzado a dan y lo golpeaba como si no hubiera mañana y entonces se dio cuenta que todos estaban en la playa y llevo a rastras a dan hacia donde estaban sus amigos y aventó a dan junto a runo quien estaba sentada leyendo una revista pero de pronto llegaron unos chicos entre ellos fabia y masquerade

Hydron: esta es nuestra playa fuera de aquí

Dan: y quien lo dice

Volt: nosotros

Ace: y quienes se creen para mandarnos

Shadow: los dueños del sitio

Todos estaban frente alguien hasta las chicas: **[mis amigas me dijeron que inventara personajes para que estuvieran completos]** Shun frente masquerade, Alice y fabia, dan y hydron, runo y mylene, Ace y spectra, mirra y jin(inventada: ex novia de Ace rubia y ojos azules), baron y volt, kongua (quiero mucho a mi primo) y shadow, aerith y relea(pelo gris ojos rojos), starfire y blackfire, raven y terra, beast boy y bestia(QUE COPION),Kelly y michelle, micky y layla, John y miz, randy y cm punk(son de las luchas jeje) robbin y lync, julie y minia(rubia ojos azules), marucho y freo (viejo enemigo de marucho de la misma edad), **[kumi: AHORA LAS AUTORAS] **AL y kifrea(pelo verde y ojos rosa), BB contra DD (que ironía le copio, una chica de pelo azul y ojos verdes), konan y narade (pelo blanco y ojos morados), Sakari y kiria (pelo rubio ojos café), Arisu y amareia (pelo café ojos café), Shion y serea (pelo rosa ojos azules),, kumi y miku( LE COPIO A KUMI tiene las mismas letras, pelo negro ojos grises), Sandy y priscila** [esta no es inventada es la puta pendeja que es novia de Alan T.T no ya no puedo Kumi sigue la historia] **(yo no se de que color es su pelo no me fijo por que es una puta pendeja hija de perra)

Todos estaban frente a su peor enemigo y por sus mentes pasaban de cómo los atacarían y estaban a un paso de ponerlo a prueba pero Shun detuvo todo

Shion: que te crees

Todos: SIII

Shun: miren todos tienen una terrible imagen de cómo los atacaran pero tengo algo peor esto es la guerra esto se decidirá de otra forma todos juntos haremos una estrategia ustedes por su cuenta y nosotros por la nuestra

Masquerade: estoy de acuerdo bien la guerra empezó

Después hizo un señal con la mano y todos se alejaron hacia su lado

Dan: no entiendo que querías probar o que

BB: a ver dan nosotros les haremos algo y ellos a nosotros estamos en guerra

Shion: si eso significa que les haremos bromas

Sandy: hay que hacerlo pero a mi déjenme golpear a Priscila

Todos: a mi también

Shun: esperen todos haremos un plan para vengarnos están de acuerdo

Todos: SIIII

Dan: es la guerra

Sandy: es hora Arisu dinos la primera parte del plan

Arisu (sacando planos y una carpeta): miren podemos usar este (sacando la hoja)

Todos miraron la hoja y no podían creer la maldad que contenía ven un simple pedazo de papel

Shun: es perfecto

Alice: lo usaremos

Arisu: genial la primera parte es…

Arisu les conto de cómo se llevaría a cabo y todos ponían sonrisas maléficas HASTA Alice y todos se fueron a hacer la parte de su plan pues e habia separado el trabajo en grupos de 4(como en la escuela): dan, runo, Alice y Shun; Sakari, Arisu, Shion y Sandy; AL, konan, kongua y BB, mirra, Ace, baron y aerith; julie, Billy, marucho y kumi; john, micky, Kelly y randy (de la wwe), robbin, starfire, beast boy y raven

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: argh estoy llena de rabia bueno hasta aquí les dejo el fic pero necesito venganza**

**Kumi: te ayudare**

**Sandy: Priscila cuídate la espalda no esperes bondad mi corazón ya no conoce esa palabra desde que te conocí (YENDOSE)**

**Kumi: vaya si se enojo que mas da me siento mal por esa Priscila dejen reviews XD esperamos que haya sido mas largo hablo en nombre de Sandy que ya empezó a buscar en la caja que dice claramente "caja de cosas peligrosa" oh oh SANDY DEJA ESO NO LO SAQUES DEJALOS AHÍ o ya adiós DEJA ESE KUNAI Y LA ESPADA**

**Nota: si se preguntan como es Kumi es alta, delgada, bonita aunque desesperante, pelo azulado con morado y ojos blancos como los hyuuga**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

Dan: que bien ya casi terminamos pero para que es

Shun: que no viste el plan pero si serás tarado

Runo: mira dan lo diré lento: somos 7 equipos y vamos a hacerles un bombardeo, 2 equipos haremos una catapulta para cada uno como nosotros, otros 2 equipos bombas apestosas, 2 están creando armas pero "medio" inofensivas y el último buscan piedras para las catapultas

Dan: que genial ya quiero golpear a hydron

Sandy: y yo a Priscila

Dan, runo, Alice y Shun: COMO TE APARESISTE

Sandy: pues vine a ver como iban

Dan: y tu que haces en tu equipo

Sandy: armas

Runo: y cual es la mas dolorosa hasta ahora

Sandy: creo que es… (Pensando) los palos con cristales, tornillos y otras cosas puntiagudas, no, no , no es el tridente con punta de fuego

Runo, dan, Alice y Shun: O.O

Alice: y quien esta en tu equipo

Sandy: Sakari, Arisu y Shion

Shun: es una mala combinación

Sandy: por que

Shun: ehm olvidarlo

Sandy: esta bien mejor me voy para seguir

Sandy se alejo y los chicos siguieron con las mini catapultas

Dan: espere cuantas haremos

Runo: a ver si somos 28 y el otro equipo hará la mitad nos tocan hacer 14

Dan: y cuantas llevamos

Alice: 10 solo nos faltan 4

Dan: ¿puedo ver si sirven?

Todos le iban a contestar que no pero tomo un pedazo de madera y lo lanzo y le pego a Sakari y Arisu que estaban en el otro lado del pasillo, el pedazo termino siendo que eran dos

Dan: creo que si sirven

Shun: si recorrió eso, con gran velocidad y les logro dar un tanto duro a las chicas ya me imagino con piedras y bombas apestosas a por cierto corre

Dan: por que

Shun: están detrás de ti

Dan: oh oh

Arisu y Sakari: tienes diez segundos o sino… 1 2 3 ¡10!

Dan: QUE PASO CON LOS OTROS NUMEROS

Alice: creen que deberíamos ayudarlo

Shun Y RUNO: NAAA

Alice: bueno sigamos que nos faltan

Shun y runo solo asintieron y siguieron como si no hubiera pasado nada

**1 hora después**

Runo: al fin terminamos guau me sorprende que ni dan ni que las chicas se hayan cansado de correr tanto

Shun: no dan ya se canso pero estima su vida

Alice: miren somos los primero en acabar vamos a ver como van los demás

Runo: YO QUIERO VER LAS ARMAS (CORRIENDO)

Shun: creo que conservara una después de la guerra

Alice se rio y después fueron al equipo de Ace, mirra, Barón y Aerith quienes estaban creando bombas apestosas

Shun: uf eso si huele mal

Ace: si por eso usamos pinzas en la nariz

Alice: pero como las hacen

Mirra: créeme no lo quieres saber

Alice: esta bien

Aerith: una pregunta ¿dan por que corre?

Shun: larga historia

Barón: oh pobre maestro dan

Shun: bueno vamos a ver los otros equipos

Todos: esta bien

Barón: esperen como están los separados los equipos y que hacen [Kumi: por si las dudas]

Alice: a ver: dan, runo, Shun y yo hacemos catapultas, al igual que el equipo de los titanes (para mas fácil), Sakari, Arisu, Shion y Sandy hacen armas al igual que el de kongua, AL, BB y konan, julie, Billy, marucho y Kumi al igual que ustedes hacen bombas apestosas y el equipo de la WWE (ustedes saben que son de las luchas) buscan las piedras y ayudan a los demás

Barón: guau si que todos estamos ocupados en la guerra

Aerith: ¿y ustedes ya terminaron?

Alice: si y venimos a ver los otros equipos

Ace: vaya si que son rápidos esperen y runo

Shun: viendo las armas y al parecer quiere quedarse con ese palo

Alice: o no Shun ven conmigo hay que alejar a runo de esas cosas bien chicos luego los vemos

Mirra: claro

**Después de 1 hora**

Al fin habían acabado bueno casi por que las autoras querían mejorar las armas pero lo habían dejado para mañana y Alice y Shun habían salido cuando ya todos estaban dormidos

Shun: ya quería que se durmieran

Alice: yo también a mi no me gusta venganzas pero esta la quiero con todo el alma

Shun: bueno dejemos esto para después vamos a l playa

Alice: si

Los dos llegaron a la orilla del mar, esa noche era de luna llena y se veía hermoso Alice: que lindo hay luna llena

Alice: que linda esta la luna

Shun: si pero no mas que tu

Alice: Shun que lindo

Después se fundieron en un beso como el primero que tuvieron y pasaron viendo las olas mientras hablaban pero pensaban que ya era tarde y fueron a la casa otra vez

**Al día siguiente**

Todos menos dan se habían levantado temprano para prepararse

Shun: bien la guerra esta por comenzar

Todos: SIIIIIIIII

Shun: recuperaremos lo que es nuestro

AL: porque me suena parecido

Konan: a mi también

BB: si no lo sacaste de una película

Sakari: o de un libro

Arisu: bueno que mas da

Shion: A LA GUERRA

Todos: SIII

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**Sandy: ya no puedo esperar mas ya quiero golpear a Priscila**

**Kumi: sabes me das miedo**

**Sandy: gracias**

**Kumi: ¬¬dejen **reviews

**Perdón si es corto XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sandy: odio a Irlanda**

**Kumi: no era Priscila**

**Sandy: si fue un error XD pero aun odio a las dos**

**Kumi: eres un poquito rara**

**Sandy: see lo se**

**Kumi¬¬ mejor vamos al fic**

Shion: A LA GUERRA

Todos: SIIIIIIII

Shun: esperen falta dan

Runo: yo iré por el

**5 minutos después**

Dan apareció con una expresión de miedo y temblaba a mas no poder

Alice: ehm runo que le hiciste

Runo: no lo quieres saber

Alice: esta bien

Autoras: A LA GUERRA

Todos: SIIIIIIII

Después todos salieron corriendo y vieron que los otros "los estaban esperando"

Ace: ATAQUEN

Todos tomaron una de las mini catapultas y empezaron a lanzar cosas mientras que otros tomaban "las armas" y corrían en contra de ellos mientras que el enemigo lanzaba cosas y también usaban armas falsas (bueno ni tanto) y pasaron así hasta que el sol se puso y todos se alejaban pero quedaban masquerade, fabia, Shun y Alice

Fabia: creen que nosotros nos iríamos

Masquerade: pues estaban bien mal

Fabia: si después de que me hicieron esto( quitándose la peluca)

Masquerade: CUANDO TE PASO ESO

Fabia: CALLATE

Shun: eso te lo merecías y mas

Alice: si a y una cosa mas ese tinte es permanente

Fabia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ellos empezaron a discutir pero las autoras estaban escuchando todo

Fabia: a ya me hartaste este es tu fin (sacando navaja)

Fabia estaba de apunto de acabar con la vida de Alice pero Sakari lanzo un kunai que tenia en la bolsa del pantalón (si eso lo tiene en el pantalón que tendrá en la bolsa) y alejo la navaja (que puntería O.O es mala idea hacerla enojar)

Konan: aléjate de ella zorra fabia

AL: ella que rayos te hizo

Fabia: me quito a Shun

Arisu: ay por dios otra vez esa historia

Shion: fabia mejor vete que hoy Arisu tiene mucha energía para golpear a alguien no, es más todas

Fabia: no me importa

**10 minutos después**

Fabia estaba moribunda en la arena

Arisu: si quieres seguir viva aléjate

Fabia: X.X

Sandy: ehm sigue viva o ya la matamos

BB: que importa

Shion: si pero para que deje a Shun y Alice en paz que tal si le buscamos novio

Todos: QUE A ELLA

Shion: miren todos la odiamos pero no creen que si le encontramos novio los dejara en paz a Shun y Alice

Shun y Alice: esta bien

Konan: que tal ren a el le gusta fabia

**[Si se preguntan de masquerade el salió corriendo mientras golpeaban a fabia que gallina]**

Todas: que gran idea

Arisu: vamos por el

**Con Ren**

Arisu: vamos a ti te gusta

Ren: si pero ella me odia

Sakari: como sabes estas igual que Shun como cuando se le declaro a su novia

Ren: SHUN TIENE NOVIA y quien es

Después todas abrieron paso a Shun y Alice quienes venían tomados de la mano

Ren: vaya y yo que pensé que tu novia seria y no me imagine que terminaras con alguien tan bonita como ella

Alice se sonrojo y Shun se enojo con Ren y le lanzo una mirada asesina

Ren: cálmate Shun ella es muy linda pero no es mi tipo

Shion: bueno y que dices le dices o no

Ren: peor por que quieren que le diga

Konan: para que deje en paz a Shun y Alice y además ella necesita un novio con urgencia

Ren: o ya veo

AL: además cada momento que pasa sola se pone mas loca hace rato casi mata a Alice

BB: si pero si no fuera por Sakari Alice estaría en el otro mundo

Ren: veo que si l necesita bueno le diré pero no prometo nada

Todas: SIIIIII

**Al día siguiente**

Era el momento de la segunda parte de la guerra todos ya estaban frente a su enemigo pero esta vez dejaron las armas y l hicieron en partes como de un concurso y esas cosas el reto de hoy era de luchas y a los chicos les agradaban mucho pero las chicas a excepción de las autoras y fabia adoraban la idea

Todos los chicos de el lado del nuestro (ósea el de Shun, Alice, las autoras, etc.) iban ganando en especial los de la WWE (saben por que jeje) y ya era el turno de las chicas, las autoras fueron las primeras en pasar y ganaron, después paso runo contra mylene y había ganado por que se imagino a dan y todos los golpes fluyeron, después paso julie contra minia y gano lo que se imagino fue una barata y que esta agarro los zapatos que quería (¬¬), después mirra y jin y gano por que se imagino a jin besando a Ace y , bueno todas las que lucharon terminaron en el hospital [en especial Irlanda y Priscila quienes había hecho dos contra uno en contra de Sandy ella solo se imagino a Alan y lo demás es historia solo les diré que estaban agonizando medio muertas] y era el turno de Alice quien era en contra de fabia

Arisu: si quieres alguna de nosotras entramos por ti

Alice: no esta es mi batalla y la tengo que terminar

La campana sonó y las dos empezaron a pelear, fabia iba ganado pues era tan fuerte como Ace después la golpeo en la cabeza y le empezó a darle duro pero después de eso Alice le dio un codazo en el estomago que la dejo sin aire y después le empezó a patear y golpear hasta que los chicos de su lado la tuvieron que separar lo cual era muy difícil por que Alice estaba llena de ira y odio pero Shun la logro calmar besándola

Todos volvieron a su lado y empezaron a pensar que harían el próximo día

Julie: QUE TAL KARAOKE

Sandy: que manía tienes con el karaoke

Kumi: ay déjala será una gran idea

Sakari: pero hace poco fuimos

Julie: bueno vamos a… PASARELA

Todas: SIIIII

Todos: NOOOO

BB: ya se que tal si nosotras pasarela y ustedes… otra cosa

Kongua: estoy de acuerdo

Ace: yo también

Dan: bien

Shun: pero que haremos

Barón: que tal futbol

Todos: SIIIIIIII

AL: me pregunto por que a todos los hombres son apasionados por el futbol

Todas: cierto

**Al día siguiente**

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**ODIO A IRLANADA Y PRSCILA**

**Kumi: O QUE YA LE PARES**

**SANDY: SABES DONDE ESTA LA CAJA DE ARMAS QUE HICIMOS EN EL FIC**

**Kumi: SI ESTA EN EL PASILLO POR QUE**

**SANDY: LOS NECESITO PARA UNA VENGANZA (YENDOSE)**

**Kumi: OH OH MEJOR LA VOY A DETENER ADIOS DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡DEJA LOS KUNAIS NIÑA MALA!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Al día siguiente**

Todos ya estaban en donde deberían estar: las chicas tras el escenario probándose ropa y esas cosas **[perdí una apuesta contra una amiga y era poner un concurso de ropa T.T]** y los chicos en la cancha de futbol de marucho **[mhm niño rico] **pero antes de que todo comenzara Alice le deseo buena suerte a Shun y Shun a Alice para después darle un beso

Kumi: bah yo seré juez

Marucho: yo también

Todos: O.O

Marucho: no es por nada es que no soy bueno para el futbol

Spectra: yo también si soy bueno en el fut pero ya me harte de la rivalidad y llámenme Keith

AL: ¿bueno? Chicas ya comencemos

Todas: SIIIII

Kongua: si y nosotros al partido

Todos: SIIII

Shun: Alice tu ganaras eres la mas hermosa

Alice: y tu eres el mejor delantero

Shun: bueno ya ve

Alice: si

Después los dos adolescentes se besaron y se fueron a lo suyo

**Atrás del escenario**

BB: donde estabas Alice

Alice: con Shun

Konan: a si con tu "amor"

Alice: ¿eso me tendría que molestar?

Sakari: la verdad no

Alice: a esta bien entonces vamos por los vestidos

Todas: si

Arisu: cuando creen que Ren le diga a fabia

Fabia(a lo lejos): CLARO QUE SI

Shion: ahora

Fabia (acercándose): Alice lamento haberte molestado a ti y a Shun

Alice: acepto tus disculpas pero por que estas tan feliz

Fabia: POR QUE SOY NOVIA DE REN

Sandy: mhm quien lo diría

Fabia: bueno espero llegar a ser su amiga

AL: si eso lo dirá el tiempo y el destino

Todas: ¿?

AL: que puedo ser profunda

Marucho (llegando): a hola chicas la pasarela se pospondrá

Todas: QUÉ

Marucho: no es por nada pero lo cambiamos para la noche y así para que vean a los chicos jugar

Todas: SIIII

Marucho: entonces vamos

Todas siguieron a marucho y los chicos aun no empezaban a jugar y estos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas

Dan: oigan que hacen aquí

Fabia: vinimos a apoyarlos

Dan perdón pero por que fabia esta con ustedes

Shion: es (tragando saliva) nuestra nueva amiga

Todos: QUE

BB: es que tener un novio la cambio

Todos: otra vez QUE

Sandy: o que ustedes si que son bien. . .

Kumi: Sandy calmada

Sandy: o que tu ya… esta bien

Kumi: bien así mejor

Sandy: ¬¬ no soy perro

Alice: bueno para que ustedes no se peleen les deseo suerte chicos

Shun: gracias linda (besándola)

Dan: al carajo SHUN SEPARATE DE…

Runo: DEJALOS

Mirra, julie, runo y fabia: por que ustedes no son así de lindos como Shun

Ace, Billy, dan y Ren: ehm bueno ya nos tenemos que ir

Shun: adiós mi princesa (besando (otra vez) a Alice)

Todas: awwwwwww

Sandy: por que todos los hombres no son así

Todas: siii

AL: suertuda salió Alice

Konan: si Alice

BB: bueno a nosotras nos toca soñar

Después de que las chicas terminaron de hablar el partido había comenzado [como no se de futbol solo pondré como quedaron] el equipo de los nuestros ganaron 5-0

Alice: grandioso Shun (saltando a el)

Shun: gracias Alice

Todas miraron a sus amigos y las chicas levantaron primero los hombros y después hicieron lo mismo que Alice con sus novios

Shun: bien ahora me toca a mi apoyarte

Alice solo asintió y fueron a la pasarela y Shun se sentó con los otros chicos y Alice iba tras el escenario

**Tras el escenario**

Alice: bien chicas tenemos que ganar

Todas: SIII

Arisu: esperen un momento fabia es de nuestro lado o del otro

Sandy: es cierto esto como esta

Fabia; mhm que tal si lo declaramos como una guerra amistosa pero entra las chicas

Todas: SIII

Todas se fueron a hablar con su supuesta peor enemiga a excepción de Sandy que aun tenia rencor a Priscila e Irlanda

**Con mirra y jin**

Mirra: perdón jin es que me llene de enojo cuando te golpee por que antes eras la novia de Ace

Jin: si mirra no te preocupes todo esta bien ahora

**Con runo y mylene**

Runo: espero llegar a ser amigas algún día

Mylene: eso también espero

**[O que rayos solo pondré a Alice y las autoras y punto ya me harte]**

**Con Alice y fabia**

Alice: bueno espero que ya seamos amigas

Fabia: si y espero salir en citas dobles contigo, Shun y Ren

Alice: si jaja

**Con AL y kifrea**

Al: entonces creo que ya somos amigas (extendiéndole la mano)

Kifrea: o vamos puedes hacer algo mejor (abrazándola)

**Con BB y DD**

BB: después de todo creo que terminamos siendo amigas

DD: si que locura no crees

BB: si que raro es este fic

DD: si, culpo a la autora

Sandy (a lo lejos): te escuche

DD: perdón

**Con konan y narade**

Narade: que bien una nueva amiga

Konan: si pero creo que tu seras ese tipo de amiga rara todo lo contrario a mi

Narade: opino lo mismo

**Con Sakari y kiria**

Sakari: bueno una chica menos en mi lista negra

Kiria: ¿?

Sakari: no me hagas caso

Kiria: ok

Sakari (susurrando): que rara

Kiria: dijiste algo

Sakari: nada para nada

**Con Arisu y amareia**

Arisu: mhm

Amareia: ¿Qué?

Arisu: como termine de amiga de mi peor enemiga

Amareia: pues quien sabe todo da una vuelta de 360 grados

Arisu: ¿?

Amareia: ni yo me entendí

**Con Shion y serea**

Shion: que bien otra a quien le puedo echar la culpa por mis delitos

Serea: ¿?

Shion: o nada

**Con Kumi y miku**

Kumi: si otra amiga

Miku: si entra mas mejor

Marucho: bien Kumi ven que ya va a empezar el concurso

Miku: los ayudare

Marucho: esta bien

**10 minutos después**

Todas las chicas salieron y los chicos estaban casi babeando por lo hermosas que estaban las chicas

[Como soy anti-moda (según yo por que mis amigas dicen que soy muy fashion (si como no)) no pondré la ropa supongo que tienen suficiente imaginación para ponerles]

Después los 4 jueces se juntaron (marucho, Keith, Kumi y miku) y pusieron los 4 primeros lugares

Kumi: el cuarto lugar es para Sandy, fabia y amareia

Miku: el tercer lugar los gano 3 chicas BB, AL y konan

Marucho: el segundo lugar al igual que el tercero es para Sakari, Arisu y Shion

Keith: Y EL PRIMER LUGAR ES PARA…

Runo: no importa quien gane seguiremos siendo amigas ¿cierto?

Todas: cierto

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Kumi: por que no te haces amiga de Priscila e Irlanda**

**Sandy: AHORA QUE TE FUMASTE VIEJA LOCA**

**Kumi: yo solo decía**

**Sandy: PUES NO DIGAS**

**Kumi: A MI NO ME CONTESTAS ASI**

**Sandy: argh me voy a ver Naruto **

**Kumi: te acompaño**

**Dan: pero por que no ven bakugan**

**Sandy: ¬¬**

**Dan: ¿por que no te gusta?**

**Sandy: si me gusta pero quisiera que saliera Alice y que no jugaran bakugan todo el bendito episodio**

**Dan: ¬¬ de eso se trata, ay si y no te harta que en Naruto siempre se peleen y usen esos que se llama jitsas o como se llame**

**Sandy: se llaman jutsus y me encanta que sean ninjas por eso mi personaje favorito es Shun (de bakugan, de Naruto y todos los personajes de anime es hinata)**

**Dan: ¬¬**

**Kumi: dejen reviews antes de que estos dos se maten**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kumi: bueno aquí seguimos dos unas chicas raras y psicópatas**

**Sandy: si lo que ella dijo, a y una cosa mas este es el ultimo capitulo**

**Todos: QUE**

**Sandy: see es que ya no se que mas poner pero pronto (eso espero) escribiré otro si mi computadora no es castigada**

**Bueno ya comencemos**

**PD: este será el mas corto de cortos de todos así que no esperen mucho de mi XD**

Todos estaban nerviosos para saber el primer lugar

Keith: Y EL PRIMER LUGAR ES… ALICE

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIII

Todos gritaban de emoción y Alice estaba atónita pero en un momento reacciono y salió, Alice no podía dejar de sonreír, paso un largo rato y todos volvieron a sus lados, en cambio Shun y Alice fueron a la playa por su ultima noche ahí

Shun: vez te dije que ganarías eres la mas hermosa

Alice: eso no me importa ahora solo pienso quedarme aquí contigo

Shun beso a Alice y quedaron mirando el océano, todo era perfecto ellos quedaron juntos, descubrieron sentimientos, se volvieron amigos de sus enemigos (excepto masquerade, Shun, Sandy, Priscila e Irlanda), se divirtieron con competencias, guerras y pasaron tiempo con las personas que mas querían.

Al día siguiente todos volvieron a la playa para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos pues estos se quedarían más tiempo, pero al llegar a la playa encontraron otras personas

Maca: esta es nuestra playa fuera de aquí

AL: o rayos se repite la historia

BB: y quien lo dice

Mafia: nosotros

Konan: esto se escucha tan parecido al otro día

Sakari: y quienes se creen para mandarnos

Cheka: los dueños del sitio

Arisu: see esto es lo mismo

Shion: mhm marucho nos podemos quedar otros días

Marucho: Claro

Sandy: entonces LES DECLARO LA GUERRA

Todos habían conseguido un nuevo enemigo, justamente cuando ya habían terminado la rivalidad, esto es trivial y muy parecido, todos nuevamente tenían en frente a un enemigo y todos sostenían la mirada sin ningún paso en falso, sin ninguna gota de miedo, todos decididos por lo que harían, todos los de nuestro lado volvieron por las armas y empezaron a atacar, todo pasaba al mismo ritmo volvían a luchar, volvían a golpear, todo volvía pero en esta historia algo cambio no hubo nuevos amigos, solo enemigos de odio, aunque un solo día llevaban de conocerse todos los odiaban a muerte, el odio se consumía por los comentarios, por los golpes, por los arañazos pero que podemos hacer nuestros peleadores son así.

El tiempo paso y ese odio no se terminaba, parecía eterno y para colmo para los peleadores sus nuevos enemigos y nuevos amigos entraron en el mismo colegio que ellos, por un lado sonreían sin para aunque por otro estaban llenos de rabia pero todos estaban con quien deberían estar: Shun con Alice, dan con runo, Ace con mirra, Barón con Aerith, julie y Billy, robbin y starfire, beast boy y raven, Ren y fabia, shadow y mylene, etc (perdón es que ya no me acuerdo de los demás XD) el amor crecía entre todos, cada vez eran mas unidos como amigos y amigos con sus parejas. Y pensar que Alice no le pudo decir a Shun lo que sentía y Shun a ella **todos estos años**

**FIN**

**Kumi: ¬¬**

**Sandy: hay no empieces sabes que para mi es muy difícil pensar en mas**

**Kumi: ¬¬**

**Sandy: como sea te ignorare, en fin espero pronto poder escribir otro esque ya no tengo ideas perdi mi inspiración**

**Kumi: ¬¬ bueno pero que le paso a masquerade**

**Sandy: bueno pues el después de huir de la paliza encontró a runo y a julie y accidentalmente tiro el helado sobre el vestido de julie y piso a runo y lo demás es historia**

**Kumi: O.O**

**Dejen reviews**


End file.
